fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Klodoa
|kanji=クロドア |rōmaji=Kurodoa |alias=Jackpot (ジャックポッ Jakkupotto) |race=Magic Item |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |mark location= |partner= |previous partner=Brain Midnight |base of operations=Fiore Oración Seis Guild (former) |status=Incapacitated |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Lightning Magic Slot Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 134 |anime debut=Episode 53 Episode 128 (as Jackpot) Fairy Tail x Rave (as Jackpot Mk. II) |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= Mark Fickert |image gallery=yes }} Klodoa (クロドア Kurodoa) is a Magic Staff able to speak human language and levitate. Formerly used by Brain, it was referred to as the seventh member of the Oración Seis, or just as Brain's staff.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 10-12 Seven years later, Klodoa returns wearing a Magical bear costume and calling himself Jackpot, a member of the Reborn Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Appearance Klodoa resembles a dark, wooden staff with a handle-like formation at the back. The staff has bandage-like wrappings near the top half. At the tip of the staff is a white skull, adorned by a headpiece reminiscent of those worn by Native American chiefs. The headpiece is composed of a bluish cloth with yellow markings over it, creating a jagged formation, stones aligned over the top of the cloth, red feather-like objects hanging down beside Klodoa's skull, and lastly a multitude of green leaves also similar to feathers. At the back of his skull are two yellow strings with blue rings attached to the ends. In addition, Klodoa often holds a turquoise round stone in his mouth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 11 When disguised as Jackpot, he looks like a mechanical bear; he has a large pink head, with a zipper running across his chin to the lower part of his mouth. Jackpot’s arms have a metallic color with stripes and his hands in blue gloves. His upper body is blue, which consists of a slot machine with a golden lever. Jackpot’s lower body is green and is separated from the upper by a jagged violet line running through his body. Behind him are blue lights attached by a large yellow ring. Personality Klodoa's personality is befitting of that of the members of Oración Seis; arrogant, confident and overall sadistic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 10-11 However, unlike the other members, Klodoa's character has a bit of a comical tone to it, often showing stunned expressions and easily losing his composure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Page 3 He has also shown to be quite timid, such as when he expressed extreme fear at the arrival of Master Zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Page 7 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Klodoa is revealed to be animate just before Midnight's defeat to Erza Scarlet. He appears in front of Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy, deriding Brain's inability to take down more than one of the alliance members, Jura Neekis. Just as he comments that he'll have to deal with them himself, Natsu grabs hold of him and starts waving him around, demanding that he stop Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 10-12 Klodoa eventually frees himself from Natsu's graspFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 13, and then tells them of their plan to destroy Cait Shelter as they hold the power to seal Nirvana once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 20-21 Just after Midnight's defeat, he begins whacking Natsu and Gray but peeps at Lucy before whacking her as well. With Midnight's defeat, and the six prayers now vanished, he yells out in fear that a new side of Brain will appear now that all the Oración Seis members have been defeated and thus all the keys unlocked due to the nature of Organic Link Magic. He explains that Brain has two personalities and that his destructive personality known by the codename "Zero", who lives only to destroy, is coming. Before long, Zero enters and orders Klodoa to retreat before easily dealing with Natsu, Gray and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 2-9 Nirvana finally arrives at Cait Shelter's guild where Klodoa states to Zero that destroying Cait Shelter will make sure Nirvana can never be resealed. Zero however says that is "meaningless", promptly snapping and crushing Klodoa, and ordering Nirvana to fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 17-19 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): In the anime, despite having been shown employing it only once, Klodoa shows some skills with Lightning Magic using it to attack Natsu and Gray.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 64 *'Evil Shock': A spell in which Klodoa charges the Lacrima in its mouth with electricity and then attacks the target with lightning. (Unnamed) Shape shifting: Klodoa seems to be able to shift into a gun-like form where it can attack enemies. This was only briefly seen when Brain "shot" Cobra from behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Page 5 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Klodoa demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to fight and overwhelm Natsu and Gray at the same time, and remain uninjured.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 2-3 Slot Magic: Klodoa, as Jackpot, is able to produce different kinds of attacks based on the images that will appear on him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 *'Washtubs': When three reels are matched with the symbol of washtubs, Jackpot is able to summon washtubs which hit the opponents from above. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Bonus': Whenever lightning symbols match, lightning appears and strikes the opponents within its range, whether it's an enemy or Jackpot himself. *'Oni Flash': Images of a sun match and the user is surrounded with an explosion. In the aftermath, the glow from the explosion is used to blind opponents for some time. *'Return': Whenever images of a curved arrow appear, Jackpot is able to reflect any attack back to the attacker. (Unnamed) *'Magic Crunchy-kun': When images of three ice-creams appear, it summons ice cream in order to protect Jackpot from fire and creates fog in the aftermath.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 *'Shaggy Pool': When three images of brown wool appear, Jackpot is able to summon enough wool to trap at least 5 occupants. (Unnamed) *'Steel Wall': When images of three steel plates appear, Jackpot summons steel plates that trap an enemy inside. *'Punch': When images of three boxing gloves match, Jackpot summons mechanical hands to attack his opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 *'Bombdrop Bonus': When images of three bombs are matched, Jackpot can summon bombs from above to fall and thus attack his opponents. As Jackpot Mk II, Klodoa could use also the following slot Magic spells: *'Coin Missiles': When images of three coins are matched, Jackpot Mk II can summon coins and shoot them to his opponents.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Tail x Rave *'Metal Soldier': When images of three coins are matched, Jackpot Mk II can summon coins that immediately become monster and attack his opponents. *'Barrier Bonus': When three reels are matched with the symbol of a barrier, Jackpot Mk II can erect a Magic Barrier that can protect him from opposing attacks. *'Pants Bonus': When images of three hearts are matched, Jackpot Mk II can release a Magical wave that dissolves the pants of the selected target. *'Super Destroy Bonus': Jackpot Mk II's last resort available when three reels are matched with an unknown symbol. The effect of this spell is unknown because Jackpot Mk II was defeated before he could finish the spell. Manga to Anime Differences *In the Manga, Klodoa peeks under Lucy's skirt at one point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Page 3 This was rewritten for the Anime; instead Klodoa stares intently at Lucy, causing her to comment on how it's "troublesome to be cute", after which Klodoa expresses his disappointment about her only being a child.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 64 Appearance in Other Media OVA Fairy Tail x Rave Klodoa first appears in the casino after Ruby, the casino owner, tells Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Elie and Haru that a speaking slot machine is causing trouble. Klodoa turns out to be that slot machine, now controlling an improved version of Jackpot and, with the ability to utilize Darkbring and Magic at the same time, he threatens to conquer the entire town, releasing coin soldiers to attack various places at once. When Klodoa sees Elie destroying his coin soldiers, he attempts to hit her with a beam, but Lucy saves her at the last moment and takes the hit instead. Natsu and Haru then appear and, since failing to defeat him on their own, they decide to combine their powers, successfully defeating Klodoa and sending him flying, saving the town. Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Klodoa *Lahar & the Custody Enforcement Unit vs. Jackpot *Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis *Reborn Oración Seis vs. Kingdom of Fiore's Guards *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss & Byro Cracy vs. Jackpot References Navigation Category:Oración Seis members Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Magic items Category:Needs Help Category:Male Category:Reborn Oración Seis members